theamericandadfandomcom-20200214-history
Stan Smith
Stanford Leonard "Stan" 'Smith '(born November 22, 1958) is the main protagonist of the adult animated sitcom American Dad!. He is voiced by the series' co-creator and executive producer, Seth MacFarlane. Character Stan Smith works for the CIA. He is stubborn, selfish, and very pussy Stan's character is very complex. Although Stan takes pride in his self-righteousness, his practicing morals are sexualy oritated zest. Several episodes contain story twists that involve a radical change in Stan's personality and/or behavior. Sometimes this change is genuine, though sometimes Stan fakes the change (meaning he flat-out lies). Stan, like many animated sitcom characters, is prone to learning a lesson or moral at the end of an episode. However, just like all those other characters, he's pretty much back to his old self at the start of the following episode. Stan also has a tendency to act like a douchey frat boy sometimes. In Spring Breakup, Stan adopts a frat boy persona at Scotch Bingington's spring break party while hanging out with college girl Jessica. In Bully For Steve, Stan says "You T-boned me, bro!" to Francine, after she rams her car into his. That's right - he called his wife "bro." His use of the word "bro" doesn't stop there. In The Worst Stan, Stan unfolds a plan wherein he lies to Brian Lewis about their chicken wings containing bones. After he saves Brian from choking, he says "You almost died, bro!" The next few lines of dialogue that they speak each end with the word "bro." Stan convinces Brian that he doesn't want to die alone and should get married. All this, just so Stan can finally be somebody's 'best man' in a wedding ceremony. Ah, Stan and his many convoluted plans! He always feels that the ends justify his means, whether he's living below the poverty line in a Pontiac Aztec in order to teach Hayley a lesson, framing Francine for a murder his boss committed, bullying Steve into standing up for himself, using the CIA to confiscate his neighbors' homes for not liking him, or digging up his house to find Oliver North's hidden gold. Stan is also prideful and arrogant and sees his family as being an annoyance, but despite this he learns to live with them and tries to be a good father. As many faults as Stan Smith has, he also comes across as an enduring and even sympathetic character. His weaknesses as a person actually become strengths for his character, which means that while I'm glad he's not my dad, he's incredibly entertaining to watch. Fun facts about Stan *Stan was born prematurely *Stan reverse-molested a priest when he was a boy *Stan once swapped minds with a racing horse *Stan will kick your ass at Beet-Man *Stan shot a rare baby colossal squid *Stan had made plans for a back-up wife (Dr. Meg Penner) in case Francine died *Stan built a DeLorean from the ground up (but knows nothing about Back To The Future) *Hip-hop has saved Stan's life three times *Stan loves Mr. Pibb *Stan used to be terrified of seagulls *Stan drove his son to Mexico to hook up with a prostitute. It was a terrifying experience *Stan drove his son to Mexico on a separate occasion to abort Roger's alien baby *Stan once attempted suicide by hanging (over losing) *Stan loves the Simon Says toy revealed in episode 'The One That Got Away'. Relationships With Other Char Francine Smith Hayley Smith Hayley is Stan's daughter. He usually tries to control her and they bicker often. Stan at one point called her a "lost cause." Hayley is responsible for sparking Stan's fanatic enthusiasm for the band My Morning Jacket. Steve Smith Jack Smith Jack is Stan's father. In Con Heir he worships him, but in Jack's Back he seems to be a bit skeptial about his motives. Jack has neglected Stan by walking out on the family when Stan was eight years old. Examples of Stan's Radical Changes *A Smith in the Hand - Stan goes from being fundamentally opposed to masturbation to being a chronic masturbator. *The American Dad After School Special - Stan starts believing that he's getting fatter, but he's really just anorexic. *Failure Is Not A Factory Installed Option - Stan concocts an elaborate revenge scheme which involves faking a never-ending series of negotiation failures. *The Magnificent Steven - Stan becomes hallucinatory, delerious and insane after eating beef tainted with mad-cow disease. *Frannie 911 - Stan concocts an elaborate lie in order to catch Francine in her own elaborate lie. *Widowmaker - Stan pretends to undergo a radical transformation from his normal, reserved nature to one where he shares too much information. He performs this charade in order to teach his wife a lesson. *A Jones For A Smith - Stan, who ordinarily preaches self-reliance and clean living, becomes a crack addict whose only hope for redemption lies with the assistance of others. *My Morning Straightjacket - Stan goes from hating rock music to being an obsessive fan of the rock band My Morning Jacket. Gallery Screen shot 2011-02-09 at 8.13.33 PM.png|Stan in pyjamas. Screen shot 2011-06-24 at 2.24.49 PM.png Stan as sexy lion.png|Stan is a complicated man. Stan's kink.png|"When fully erect, it gets this big!" Bully for Steve.png Cyborg humanoid Stan.png Kid Stan.png Stan crack withdrawl.png Stan's baby legs.png Stan's puppy dream.png|"Eat those puppies, Stan. Eat them til you're full." Ollie North's gold.png Category:Characters Category:The Smith's Category:Male Characters Category:Villians